Lovecraftian Rise
Lovecraftian Rise is the 1st map of the A Rude Awakening series and the 21st of Icestormshadow's Maps. It Introduces a modified form of the Primis Crew from BO II, BO III, and BO IIII. It is made and owned by Icestormshadow Story The Primis had been tracking the Apothicons for several weeks, when they stumbled them poking around an ancient temple, the Primis followed, and soon found Zombies guarding the site, causing the Primis to possess the bodies of several Zombies, and heading into the temple. Once inside, they were attacked by Apothicons, who noticed some of their minions breaking off from the group. After easily disposing of the Parasites, they moved deeper. They then sensed a non-Apothicon presence in the temple, they went to investigate and found a Were-Jackal, who called himself the Jackal Prince, and that they had goal, stopping whatever the Apothicons were doing here. They then headed to the lower temple, they then saw a pool of glowing blue water, they were then attacked by the Temple's Guardians, and after a tough fight, they defeated them, and were allowed to lay there hands in the strange pool, they then gained powers beyond just possessing, such as Fire Powers. They then looked for a way to go lower, but could find none, then the Jackal Prince punched a wall, revealing a way down on accident, they then jumped down, and found the Apothicons in the middle of a ritual, they then grabbed their weapons and disrupted the ritual with the powers of the Jackal Prince, But the Beast woke up anyway, and breathed fire, they then dodged. Richtofen then zapped it in the eye, and it roared, and the chamber began to collapse. The Primis then unpossessed the Zombies and left them to die, and left the area, and the Apothicons and the Beast disappeared. Spirit Release The Primis stop on the way, and find a Spirit Bear trapped in a cage step by the Apothicons, the Primis then release it at the Jackal Prince's insistence. After Releasing it, the Bear turns into an orb and flys off, the Primis aks why he freed him, he stated that something was coming, something that they would need all the help they could get. Layout Surface Area The Surface Area is the spawning area of the map, there are 3 barriers here, one on the left side, one on the north, and one on the north. The only perks present are Quick Revive in both its forms. It is the smallest Area in the map, with the Resting Place coming in a close second. Upper Temple The Upper Temple can bought from the Surface Area for 500 hundred points, and it contains several other buyable doors; this area has a total of around 15 barriers to defend. This area has Headshot Bot, Electric Burst, Deft Cola, Run Smoothie, and Force Shield. It is the second largest area. Lower Temple The Lower Temple can be bought from the Upper Temple for 1000 points, it contains several other buyable doors. The area has 7 barriers, and 11 places Zombies can spawn. This area has Juggernog, Twin Bullets, Stone Cold Soda, and Slasher Drink. it is the largest area, has well as having many components of the Easter Egg. Resting Place The Resting Area is only accessible for the Easter Egg boss battle, being where you try to prevent the Apothicons from awakening the Beast. Quests * Main Quest - Stop the Apothicons from awakening the Beast * Special Quest - Release Baloe, a Spirit Bear * Music Quest - Make the four runes glow, and it will play Darkside by Alan Walker. Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons * Flame Column (Nikolai) * Ethereal Sword (Takeo) * RFMG (Dempsey) * Lightning Arc (Richtofen) * Jackel Launcher ("Jackal Prince") LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Perks * Juggernog (Doubles Max HP) Points * Deft Cola (Reload Faster, Build Faster, and get increased melee speed) points * Run Smoothie (Run 50% faster when an Enemy is up to 5 meters behind you) points * Electric Burst (when you reload you unleash a Electric burst, damaging Enemies around you) points * Stone Cold Soda (When you stand still for 5 seconds, you gain 1.5 Max HP) points * Quick Revive (You half time it takes to revive someone) points * Quick Fiery Juice (Your fire rate is doubled) points * Twin Bullets (Your damage is multiplied by 1.7) points * Force Shield (You Gain a shield that lasts for 6 hits total) points * Slasher Drink (You do 4x damage with melee weapons) points * Headshot Bot (when you aim, you target the nearest Zombie's Head) points Trivia * This is the first map to introduce the Primis in Icestormshadow's works ** Although not his first work to feature, also being featured in the cutscene, Prime Awakening Category:A Rude Awakening Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Icestormshadow Category:Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Mystic War Category:Carnage Expansion